Drunken Confession
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Team 5D's had a party and Ruka got drunk. Now she got Sly locked in her bedroom, but he isn't drunk. Can Sly resist the temptation or will they end up doing something they regret. SlyxRuka Invitationshipping.


Just an idea I got. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

…

Sly's POV

''Sly…Sly…'' I heard faint voice calling my name. I didn't remember what had happened, but when I opened my eyes I started to remember something. I felt soft mattress under me so I guessed I was on a bed. I didn't have a lot of time to think since soon I found myself under Ruka.

''R-Ruka! W-what are you doing?'' I asked sounding very nervous. Ruka was practically on top of me and her hands were close to…well places where I didn't want to be touched.

''Sly…are you saying you don't like it?'' Ruka asked. Her voice sounded little shaky. That combined with her actions made it obvious she was drunk.

I now remembered everything. Team 5D's had just recently won the fourth annual WRGP. It had been four years since the first one and they thought they could have a nice celebration party at Ruka's and Rua's home since there was most space.

Team 5D's had invited all of their friends to the party. This included me and others from the academy. We were all currently 16 and the school year was nearing its end so it was nice break for all of us.

Because all guests were at least 16 there was large amount of alcohol. I wasn't a fan of alcohol so I didn't drink it. Neither did Ruka until Rua who had tried it (and was little drunk) suggested her to try as well. That one small glass turned into two, then three and eventually more and before long she was drunk.

I can't remember what happened afterwards, but now I'm in Ruka's room. The door is locked (how she got it locked when she was drunk was mystery to me) and there were no windows so basically I was trapped under her.

''Ruka…you're obviously drunk.'' I simply stated trying not to offend her. Ruka however shook her head.

''I'm not. What makes you say that?'' Ruka asked and giggled little.

''_What indeed.'' _I thought sarcastically as Ruka was still lying on top of me and her hands were still close to awkward places. I started to sweat a little. I now realized there was no way Ruka was letting me go before she got what she wanted, but I still tried to talk to her.

''Ruka…could you please stand up and remove your hands so we can talk?'' I asked trying to remain calm. I once however once again denied.

''Why? Does it make you uncomfortable? Or…'' Ruka said and moved her fingers towards my chest and let them dance across it. ''Do you enjoy it?'' Ruka asked with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

I was almost tempted to say the second option. Okay maybe some part of me liked what Ruka was doing, but the other part would want her to be sober. I had no idea which part was stronger, but I could feel my heartbeat get faster and my face get hotter.

''Now…lets remove this shall we?'' Ruka asked tugging at my shirt. I stopped her from doing it, but she was persistent and kept on tugging it.

''Ruka stop it!'' I said trying to keep my voice under control. Ruka shook her head again.

''But you don't need it tonight…just like I don't need my shirt tonight.'' Ruka said seductively. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _''How much did she drink anyway?'' _ I had to wonder. While I was thinking about this Ruka had managed remove my shirt and throw it to the corner of the room. Her fingers once again danced across my chest. She now had a hint of lust in her eyes.

''Sly…you sure have a hot body. That's one of the reasons I love you.'' Ruka said sending my brain into over melt.

''_Ruka said she loves me! She loves me back…but she's drunk so obviously she doesn't mean it.'' _I thought almost sadly.

''Now…just relax.'' Ruka said and started to close the distance between our faces in an obvious attempt to kiss me. I put a hand in front of her. I knew I wanted to kiss her, but not when she was drunk and couldn't remember it.

''We can't. You're drunk and don't know what you're saying or doing. I won't take advantage of you.'' Sly said honestly. He would never want to take advantage of Ruka.

''You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I want this as much as you do.'' Ruka insisted before putting her lips on mine. My mind basically went blank at the moment. I never imagined Ruka would kiss me out of the blue. I could taste strawberry in her lips. There was hint of alcohol in it, but I still loved it. After a while I stopped the kiss.

''Wow…'' I accidentally said dazed. I didn't mean to actually say it. I knew this just encouraged Ruka to continue.

''I told you that you would like it. Now I'm sure you like this as well.'' Ruka said and started to unbutton the buttons of her shirt. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to do. I managed to quickly flip us over so now I was on top of her. ''My, aren't you bold.'' Ruka said with her lust-filled voice.

''Ruka you need to stop this! If this continues on we'll do something that we'll definitely regret. I don't want this and neither would you if you would be sober.'' I tried to console with her, but I knew it was futile. She was too drunk to listen to me.

''You don't want this? Are you sure?'' Ruka asked teasingly as she unbuttoned another and final button. Her shirt was now off and thrown to some corner of the room. I tried desperately to look at anything else besides her chest, but I found it hard to fight against my teenage hormones. I was glad that she was at least wearing a bra, but at this rate it along with others will be removed as well.

''S-stop it.'' I started to stutter as my teenage hormones started to enjoy what Ruka was doing. I still managed to keep my composure, but that might fall soon as well.

''_C'mon! Ruka is hot why don't you surrender already?''_

''_Ruka's my friend! If she was sober she would never do this.''_

''_But she's drunk so you can take advantage of her hot body.''_

''_I would never do that!''_

''_Are you sure? Are you sure that not even part of you wants her and this to happen?_

''_Well…''_

Okay arguing with myself in this situation is just silly. I would just lose that battle.

''Now what did you say about not wanting this? I'm sure your friend down there disagrees.'' Ruka said and her hand came dangerously close to the belt of my jeans. I knew what she meant and I also know I couldn't resist the temptation much longer.

''D-Don't'' I stuttered again. My voice was already betraying me. Ruka stared at me to the eyes before shutting me up with another kiss. Her hand went behind my neck and started to play with my hair while another hand kept its position near my crotch. I found my arms being around her slim waist.

That kiss was the final part that was needed to break my composure. My teenage hormones were soon in control and I knew what would happen. After the kiss I said ''Fine…Do what you want.'' I finally gave in. I couldn't resist the temptation. I closed my eyes and I was prepared. Nothing however happened. When I opened my eyes I saw that Ruka had fallen asleep.

''Guess it's over.'' I said and sighed. I wasn't sure did I sigh from relief because nothing happened or did I sigh from sadness because I wanted something to happen. I was about to leave the bed, but a pair of arms stopped me from leaving.

''No Sly…don't leave.'' Ruka's voice said. I wondered had she woken up already, but when I looked at her I noticed she was still asleep. She was smiling so she was probably seeing a happy dream. I couldn't help, but smile at that.

''Oh well…'' I said silently and lied back down on the bed. I closed my eyes and my arms once again found their way to Ruka's waist.

End of Sly's POV

Ruka woke up in the morning with an awful headache. She rubbed her head in pain. ''What happened? I can't remember anything.'' Ruka said. Only then did she feel something around her body. She slowly looked down and noticed pair of arms around her waist. She followed the arms to their owner and nearly shrieked when she noticed Sly.

''Sly!'' Ruka said trying to keep her voice low so she didn't wake him up. ''And why isn't he wearing a shirt?'' Ruka asked from herself. Blush immediately found its way to Ruka's cheeks. Then she noticed one thing that did make her shriek. She wasn't wearing a shirt either.

Sly woke up to her scream and groggily raised his head from the pillow. First thing he noticed was Ruka glaring at him angrily. ''Good morning?'' He said weakly as an attempt to protect himself.

''You got some explaining to do.'' Ruka said and demanded to know what happened. Sly proceeded to tell her everything that happened and purposely left the part where he enjoyed himself out. After the story Ruka had tears in her eyes along with a deepened blush on her cheeks.

''So…if you had given up to temptation we would have…had sex?'' Ruka asked scared. Sly nodded and Ruka looked at him apologetically. ''Sorry! I'm sure I didn't mean anything I said or did.'' Ruka said and bowed multiple times. Sly looked down at this. _''Of course she didn't mean it. She was drunk!'' _Sly thought sadly.

''Yeah…'' Sly simply said. Ruka could instantly catch Sly's sadness and deduced that something was wrong.

''Sly…did I say something that you wish I would've meant?'' Ruka asked. Her eyes were full of curiosity and maybe a bit of hope.

''You…you said that you loved me.'' Sly said and this one sentence made the air in the room feel thicker and atmosphere awkward. Ruka and Sly were both blushing, both trying to figure out what to say. Ruka then smiled a little and walked closer to Sly…very close. ''What are you doing?'' Sly asked nervously.

''Well guess what… I really do love you.'' Ruka said and before Sly could even respond Ruka had kissed him. Sly didn't have to say he loved her back, kissing her back was enough proof to Ruka.

…

I felt little awkward writing this, but who cares! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
